Romeo Y Cenicienta
by Princezz Inuyoukai
Summary: No dejes que nuestro amor, se convierta en una inmensa tragedia, déjame ser quien te demuestre lo que por ti yo siento. Especial de San Valentin, por favor léanlo no se arrepentirán.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mi T_T, pertenece a Kishimoto-Sensei yo solo los utilizo para mis locas ideas.

**Pareja Principal:** Kurama x Hinata

**Advertencia:** OOC, algo meloso.

**Fecha:** Jueves 14 de Febrero del 2013

Konichiwa, aquí Princezz dando otra historia para ustedes en este hermoso día del amor y la amistad… aunque sinceramente no creo mucho en este día… no quiere decir que los demás sean igual de solterones que yo XD No, no, no se crean, nada mas era una broma, ya pueden bajar esas antorchas ˆ-ˆU (**Se nota que no puedes pasar un día más tranquila**)…. Bueno, bueno a lo que venía, aquí les dejo este pequeño fic que escribí cuando escuche la canción de Romeo x Cenicienta, la canta Hatsune Miku, pero me gusto más la versión de Rin y Len Kagamine, hay esos gemelos como los adoro, si algún día tengo gemelos los llamare como ellos (**No lo haras**) ¬n¬ espero que les guste esta pequeña historia, y ya saben cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, chocolate que quieran darme (**De preferencia blanco**) son bienvenidos.

**Nota**: Si tienen alguna duda con mi historia, aquí les dejo el link del video en el que me inspire **watch?v=F-h6D5WiadY** véanlo después o escúchenlo mientras leen esta historia.

**Nota 2**: Para los que leen la historia de "La Jûbi", calma, no lo abandone, lo empezare a continuar en Marzo, que es cuando más tiempo libre tengo. No desesperen.

Sin más que decir, que empiece este maravilloso día y esta magnífica historia.

**Romeo y Cenicienta **

**(P.O.V Hinata)**

No permitas que nuestro amor se convierta en una tragedia, quiero ser quien te demuestre todo lo que por ti yo siento. Mamá y papá ya se han ido a descansar y yo te espero paciente y nerviosamente como siempre, mientras observo el balcón que da justo en frente del jardín de mi familia escucho pisadas… creo que es momento de hacer que la noche sea larga y de que ninguno de nosotros dos no iremos a dormir.

Entonces te veo subir con tu gran agilidad, tus largos cabellos rojos son lo primero que puedo observar y entonces siento mi corazón latir fuertemente mientras subes por completo y te sientas en la barandilla del balcón.

Tus ojos rojos como la sangre me observan fijamente, me hipnotizan, como si fueras un zorro acechando a su presa. Porque eso es lo que eres, pero eres mío, solo mío… Kurama.

Te acercas lentamente hacia mi cama y te paras frente a mí, tu personalidad me sigue siendo tan misteriosa, como el día en que nos conocimos. Entonces de la nada, te lanzas sobre mí y yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

Nos vemos muy fijamente, como esperando que alguien reaccione…

-¿Quieres empezar a dejar de sonrojarte cada vez que me ves?

Cuanto extrañaba volver a escuchar tu voz.

-N-No puedo evitar hacerlo, es un impulso que siempre me sucede solo contigo.

-Pues pienso que ya deberías estar acostumbrada a tenerme siempre cerca.

Veo como levantas tu mano y la acercas a mí. Yo solo consigo cerrar mis ojos antes de que puedas hacer contacto. Siempre que estoy contigo mi corazón se acelera y mi cuerpo deja de hacerme caso a mí y me impulsa a seguir todas tus acciones.

Entonces siento tu mano en mi cabeza, se siente tan tibia, como mi corazón, abro los ojos y te veo sonreír.

-Pero me encanta poder mostrarme como realmente soy frente a ti.

Esa sonrisa, tan sincera, sin ningún rastro de mentira o falsedades… no puedo evitarlo, yo también empiezo a sonreír.

-Ya no me escondas nada- dije con un tono de voz que nunca en mi vida había usado –Quiero ver todo de ti- digo mientras envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello y te acerco hacia mí –Te mostrare todo de mí.

Y entonces es cuando te bese y el tiempo se detuvo para nosotros dos, entonces ese recuerdo me vino a la mente… el día en que te conocí.

_Nunca preste atención a los demás, yo era demasiado tímida, nunca pude expresarme ante nadie… excepto a ti. La vez que te dirigí la mirada por primera vez, fue en la escuela, justo después de que ingresaste a nuestro curso. _

_Me pareciste alguien muy misterioso, nunca te vi sonreír, siempre estabas solo, leyendo con tus audífonos puestos, ignorando a la gente. Pero me nació la curiosidad por saber sobre ti. ¿Por qué esa actitud tan reservada? Decidí armarme de valor y dirigirme hacia donde te encontrabas, debajo de aquel enrome árbol que sobresalía atrás de la escuela._

_Te observe unos minutos y decidí salir de mi escondite y me acerque a ti y me observaste con esos ojos rojos en tu mirada tan seria. _

_Y pude sentir en ese instante una gran felicidad e hice lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír tontamente y al abrir los ojos me miraste fijamente y pude observar una pequeña sonrisa en tu rostro. Entonces me hipnotizaste desde ese momento._

_Empezamos a ser amigos, descansábamos en la azotea cuando era la hora del descanso, los paseos en tu motoneta, las veces en que me escuchabas cantar alguna de tus canciones, todo era común entre nosotros, como si fuéramos los mejores amigos… pero después todo empezó a cambiar… lo supe, cuándo fue el baile._

_Mi familia había organizado un baile para presentarme en sociedad, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco y me sentía nerviosa, pero no por esas personas desconocidas frente a mí que hablaban sin parar, sino porque tu no llegabas, y me sentía preocupada y a la vez triste de que no vinieras._

_Entonces decidí salir un momento al jardín a poder respirar y pensar calmadamente, de repente sentí una mano en mi hombro, voltee a ver quién podría ser, cuando la respuesta ya era muy obvia. Eras tú._

_-Te ves hermosa Hinata- me decías mientras extendías un ramo de rosas frente a mí._

_Yo sentí mi corazón palpitar mas rápido y mis mejillas se ponían más coloradas compitiendo con tu color de cabellos y lo que hice fue un impulso… te abrase como si no hubiera un mañana y sentí como me rodeabas con tus brazos… pero todo cambio en ese momento… lo comprendí perfectamente… me había enamorado de ti._

_Y me sentí en un hermoso cuento de hadas… y como todos los cuentos de hadas, también tienen sus partes tristes._

_Mis padres habían observado cómo te había abrazado y sentí como me quitaban de tu lado. Mi padre mantenía una mirada muy enojada que me dio miedo de solo pensar en lo que podría hacerte y en ese momento el ramo de rosas que sostenía fue lanzado al aire y mi padre te dio un golpe en tu cara. Me dolió bastante ver como eras golpeado, entonces sentí como mis lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas y me lance de nuevo a tus brazos, sin importarme si mi padre me golpeaba también, me sujetaste fuertemente como temiendo que nos separaran de nuevo… y era lo que menos quería._

_Volví a sentir como me quitaban de tu lado, trate de esforzarme pero fue inútil, al final me arrancaron de tus brazos y lo único que pude ver fue una pequeña lagrima traicionera que bajaba por tus mejillas_

-¿En qué piensas?- escucho de repente, despierto de mi trance y te veo a mi lado.

-En el momento en que me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti- te dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y me sentaba al borde.

-Mph- te veo lucir otra de tus típicas sonrisas de "señor perfecto" y veo cómo te empiezas a acercar peligrosamente a mí. Tus dedos juguetean con uno de mis tirantes y tus manos empiezan a recorrer mi cuello, provocando de nuevo esas sensaciones en todo mi cuerpo.

-No luces el collar que te di- me dices mientras empiezas a besar mi cuello.

-Siempre lo llevo puesto, pero lo escondo para que mis padres no puedan destrozarlo- te digo mientras me volteo para poder verte de frente –Me gustaría irme muy lejos de aquí, tan lejos que nadie nos pueda encontrar- me pongo a meditar un momento sobre lo que acabo de decir y miro tu expresión confundida. -¿No quisieras estar siempre junto a mí?

Siento como te acercas a mí, pienso que tal vez fui demasiado lejos con esta pregunta, pero siento como me abrazas protectoramente.

-¿Sabes cuánto he tenido que esperar oír esa pregunta tuya?

Yo abro los ojos rápidamente, entonces, eso significa que él…

-Sí, lo único que pensamos al principio es que fue solo puro deseo de entre nosotros, entonces sin pensarlo se convirtió en un gran cariño que empecé a sentir por ti… pero cuando me di cuenta… ya estaba completamente enamorado de ti.

De nuevo esta sensación de un cálido calor recorría mi cuerpo.

-Tal vez no me muestre como realmente soy ante los demás, pero solo con mostrarme ante ti como soy, con eso me basta para vivir toda la vida.- y fue ahí cuando volviste a unir tus labios con los míos. Todo había empezado como un hermoso juego para volverse un maravilloso amor.

-Pero- interrumpí nuestro largo beso -¿Qué tal si no es suficiente?- te pregunto mientras te miro a los ojos.

-Entonces lo llenare más- me decías con una total sinceridad.

-¿Y si al final ya no puedas corresponder a este amor mío?

-Pero sin este amor no habría razón para seguir aquí- me dices de sorpresa mientras yo me quedo incrédula con tu respuesta… y me quedo más pálida por lo pequeño e inofensivo que se ve esta pequeña cajita que sostienes en tus manos… cuando al fin la abres… casi me caigo de la impresión… es un hermoso anillo de bodas.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

Me quedo callada… ¿Qué debo decir? Si digo que no, tal vez nunca te vuelva a ver y te vayas defraudado, pero por otra parte, si digo que si, tal vez sea a mi familia que nunca vuelva a verlos. Pero mis padres son tan codiciosos que nunca podrían ver que su pequeña Hinata ha cambiado por el amor que su príncipe le ha dado.

-No quiero que tomes acciones precipitadas- veo cómo te levantas y te diriges hacia el balcón para poder irte. Actuó rápidamente y te sostengo…

-Por favor, espérame afuera solo un momento… lo voy a pensar.

Solo asientes con la cabeza y veo como saltas y me vuelvo a quedar sola de nuevo en esta enorme habitación. Recuerdo los cuentos que mi madre me solía contar cuando era pequeña y recuerdo uno en particular que decía que a las mujeres mentirosas el lobo las devoraba, pero en mi caso, fue un zorro quien devoro mi corazón.

.

.

.

Me pongo un pequeño vestido y me cubro con un abrigo para poder salir a verte.

Mientras camino hacia el balcón observo este pequeño anillo, tan pequeño e inofensivo, pero cuanta felicidad trae, cuando veo bajo el balcón, tú sigues ahí, esperándome… aceptando cualquier decisión que yo tome, entonces puedo sentirme segura, porque pase lo que pase, yo sé que tú siempre estarás ahí para mí.

Me vez y alzas tus brazos para poder sostenerme y yo no pudo hacer nada más que sonreírte y mostrarte el anillo posado en mi dedo anular. Yo también salto desde el balcón para que puedas atraparme y cuando al fin te siento de nuevo, te abrazo más fuerte para que así ya nadie más venga a separarnos nunca.

-Escapemos juntos de este lugar- decimos los dos con una enrome felicidad inundándonos mientras desparecemos para siempre.

_A la mañana siguiente, cuando Hiashi y Hana Hyûga entren a la habitación de su hija mayor, Hinata, lo único que podrán encontrar es una cama desacomodada y una pequeña nota en el balcón que dirá: __**"Me Voy a Casar"**_

_**Porque si, nuestro amor fue como el de Romeo y Julieta.**_

_**Pero yo no quiero que termine en tragedia.**_

_**Quiero un final feliz, una vida feliz con mi príncipe.**_

_**Tu mi Romeo y yo tu Cenicienta.**_


End file.
